Of Love, Friendship and Country Music
by MissHanner
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on songs. Features a wide variety of characters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Sparks FlyTaylor Swift

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't_

_See what I was thinking of_

_-Sparks Fly: Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>I couldn't put my finger on it. There was just something about him that left me breathless whenever he smiled at me. Yes, he was quite a few years my senior, but that didn't matter to me. I was eighteen and in love, with Charlie Weasley. There I said it! I, Hermione Granger, know-it-all and bookworm, was in love with Charlie Weasley, the rugged, Dragon Tamer. He was reckless, and daring, but incredibly sweet. The problem? He is my ex-boyfriend's older brother, and my best friend's brother-in-law. But I loved him and he loved me. And that's all that matters.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** My first drabble in this collection. The songs are randomly selected by Pandora. If you would like to request a song and characters for me to use, feel free! Please review. **


	2. Cryin' For Me Toby Keith

_I'm gonna miss that smile, I'm gonna miss you my friend_

_Even though it hurts the way it ended up, I'd do it all again_

_So play it sweet in heaven cause that's right where you wanna be_

_I'm not cryin' cause I feel so sorry for you, I'm cryin' for me_

_-Cryin' for me: Toby Keith_

* * *

><p>I'm not ashamed to admit I cried when he died. He was my god-father, my father figure and my friend. Sirius Orion Black was one of the bravest men I knew. He fought for his friends, even if it meant risking his safety. He died protecting me,and for that I am forever grateful. As I dropped the resurrection stone from my hand, I knew in minutes that we would be reunited. I would see all of them. Sirius, my parents, and Remus. I felt the tears roll down my face. I wasn't crying for them, I was crying for me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: If you have a song you would like to request, feel free. Please review!**


	3. Living For The Night George Strait

_Everyday's a lifetime without you_

_Hard to get through, since you've gone_

_So I do the only thing I know how to,_

_to get by_

_I'm living for the night_

_Daylight can't hide the tears I cry_

_the pain that came with your goodbye_

_The memories that keep me out of sight_

_-Living For The Night: George Strait_

* * *

><p>I refused to believe it. He wasn't dead. Any moment he will wake up. I can see it now. "Hey Forge? Whatcha crying for?" But he doesn't say that, and he doesn't wake up because Fred is dead. For weeks I was a zombie. I closed the shop, and wouldn't leave my flat. I started drinking. I was miserable. Lee came over and knocked some sense into me. I realized this isn't how Fred would want me to act. I visited him today, and I spoke to him. "This is all for you Fred. I'm living for the night."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: If anyone has a song they would like me to use, let me know. Please review!**


	4. Kiss a Girl Keith Urban

_And she broke my heart_

_Broke it right in two_

_And it's fixing time_

_But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to_

_Find, find somebody new_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna hold her tight_

_And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight_

_Don't wanna go too far_

_Just to take it slow_

_But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_-Kiss a Girl: Keith Urban_

* * *

><p>Well, it happened. My wife of three years left me. For Viktor Krum of all people. When I met Fleur, I knew I would marry her. What I didn't count on was being mauled by Fenrir Greyback. That's why she left me. She told me I was hideous, and she's right. The only person who looks past the scars is Hermione Granger, my youngest brother's best friend. She is incredible. She's smart, and funny, and beautiful. I've admired her for over four years. But she doesn't know that. I think it's time I move on. I'm going to find Hermione.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Not my best work. If you have a song you want to request, feel free! Please review!**


	5. Easy Rascal Flatts

_The truth is_

_That I miss lyin' in those arms of his_

_But I don't ever let it show_

_I laugh and I act like_

_I'm having the time of my life_

_as far as he knows_

_It's easy goin' out on a Friday night_

_Easy, every time I see him out_

_I can smile, live it up_

_The way a single girl does_

_But, what he, what he don't know_

_is how hard it is to make it look so_

_Easy oh, it's easy_

_-Easy: Rascal Flatts_

* * *

><p>I missed him. It was as simple as that. He was out who knows where with his two best friends, and I'm stuck at Hogwarts being crucio'd by the Carrows. I never showed that I missed him. That would mean showing my weakness. I put on a brave face, and continued under-miming the Carrows and Snape. No one ever knew how badly I missed him. I knew this would happen sooner or later. He was Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and I'm just poor Ginny Weasley with the hand-me-down clothes. It was just too good to last. Just my luck!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: If you have a song you want to request, feel free! Please review!**


	6. I'll Just Hold On Blake Shelton

_I'm falling for you even though I know your only playing with my heart  
>Tomorrow might be hell<br>But a night or two of loving you is better than never at all  
>And I can't help myself<br>So I'll just hold on  
>I'll just hold on<br>I'll just hold on  
>Until your gone<em>

_-I'll Just Hold On: Blake Shelton_

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini. Just those two words send tingles down my spine. He was a racist, prejudiced, ego-maniac and I loved him. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. We were friends. Well as much of friends as a Slytherin and Ravenclaw can be. He flirted with me and I flirted back. I knew he was only messing with me, but I couldn't help it. It made my heart flutter. But he was Blaise Zabini, and I'm just Loony Lovegood. I'm just going to keep holding on, until he's gone. I'm left with no other choice, I love him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: If you have a song you want to request, feel free! Please review!**


	7. White Liar Miranda Lambert

_Hey white liar_

_The truth comes out a little at a time_

_And it spreads just like a fire_

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine_

_And I don't know why, white liar_

_You better be careful what you do_

_I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes_

_If they ever found you out_

_You better be careful what you say_

_It never really added up anyway_

_-White Liar: Miranda Lambert_

* * *

><p>I didn't want to be a Death Eater. I didn't want to kill people. But my father is Lucius Malfoy, and I do what he tells me, or die. I don't hate muggleborns, it's just a cover. I have to be careful. If I'm found out they'll kill me. They gave me a 5 year old girl to kill. How cruel is that? They were watching me. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, but you'll be with your mum and dad now." I spoke the two words I never wanted to say. "Avada Kedavra!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Poor Draco. If you have a song you would like to request, feel free. Please Review!**


End file.
